fallout_five0fandomcom-20200214-history
Simmons
Before the Vault Simmons' father Johnathan Lars was a corrupt casino owner in the Northwest Commonwealth. He was worried for his own skin and bribed vault-tec officials for entries into a vault. They consented after a few drinks and Johnathan's silver tongue. Even making them take out a few people to make room for him and his family in vault 76. Spending the last few years making preparations for the Lars family's flee to the East for the vault, Johnathan moved them over to West Virginia, placing his casinos under new management for large sums of money so that he can pay for better accommodations in the vault. When the bombs dropped, Johnathan forced civilians out of the way to get to the vault. Securing his place to repopulate America. Life In The Vault As a child Simmons showed great promise as a technological thinker and a smooth talker. Making his way to the top of all his classes, his father was pleased by his son's excellence, and his mother Katherine was proud of him. Johnathan wished his son to be more, so he talked with administrators, talking them into admitting Simmons into the Overseer Initiative Program (OIP). While in the OIP Simmons was subject to hours a day of leadership training. Prime focuses being on how to make the future colonizers of the wasteland respect and fear him more. Simmons absorbed all of this, following their creeds and rules. They made Simmons execute several dwellers, children and adults alike, to teach him how to take care of disobedient settlers. They taught him the finer arts of torture and interrogation, even testing their tactics on him. Simmons accepted this, counting down the days till Reclamation. When he discovered that his father signed him up for this program he felt a burning hatred towards him. One day Simmons murdered his father in his bed, his mother as well. The suits taught him to not make a mess when he killed. Leaving the bodies just so, planting evidence, executing the person whom Simmons framed. Through all of that he felt nothing but grim satisfaction at a job well done. Reclaiming America Simmons has travelled the wastes of Appalachia with the sole purpose of securing personal gain. Making deals with the Brotherhood to trade information for firepower, working with an Enclave officer to earn specific security clearances. Massacring raiders for a little peace of mind. Simmons has changed his face more often than he can count, all to preserve his identity. Working alone can do things to a person, Simmons has dwindled down into pits of despair, focusing work on his complex Mr. Pebbles surveillance system to keep the shadows at bay. Simmons was following leads on developing a jammer system for his cats when he stumbled across the New Responders, their resources were vital to him so he joined up, but the people there changed him. He has since become more supportive of the greater good and is connected with some of the people in the organization. But his projects still take priority. Category:New Responders